Second Chance?
by Alynda B
Summary: second chance? apa itu? apakah benar-benar ada? kisah yang membuktikan ada atau tidaknya second chance atau kesempatan kedua itu sebenarnya.. just read it.. gua ga pinter bikin summary soalnya.. Rate M untuk cerita tema berat.. jangan berharap ada lime, gua gak bisa bikinnya..


Yoo minna..

Yah lagi-lagi aku tidak kapok untuk membuat fic baru. Hahaha

Hanya saja inspirasi sedang memenuhi otakku, dan kemudian..

jreng jreng... jadilah fic ini. Kali ini Fic yang aku buat bukanlah cerita menyenangkan. Yah.. karena dalam realita memang tidak hanya ada kebahagiaan. Tidak semua cerita yang ada bisa menjadi happy ending. Yah seperti biasa.. review nya.. onegaishimasu.. jangan hanya menjadi silent reader minna.

.

.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

 **Second Chance?**

Disclaimer Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present

.

.

.

Prolog :

Awan hitam masih saja menggelayut manja di langit seakan tak mau untuk beranjak darinya. Tetes-tetes air hujan juga masih terus turun membasahi langit sore yang kelabu. Suasana yang terlihat begitu suram, seperti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Terputar kembali memori dikepalaku tentang pertemuanku denganmu hari itu.

Saat itu, aku tengah duduk di sebuah kafe di pusat kota tempat tinggalku. Sengaja aku memilih tempat duduk yang berada diluar kafe hanya untuk mengamati manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang menghabiskan waktu. Berharap hal itu akan menambah inspirasiku saat menulis. Maklum, aku saat ini tengah terkena sindrom writer's block (kondisi dimana semua ide dan inspirasi tengah sepakat meninggalkan kepalaku hingga kosong dan tinggal cangkang saja). Hal ini sungguh menghambatku, deadline novelku ini minggu depan.

Aku sudah muak menerima teror yang sangat menyebalkan dari editor cantik bertubuh barbie dan bermulut cerewet itu, mengingatnya hanya akan membuatku semakin sebal. Rambut pirang panjang dengan iris aquamarine , ia sebenarnya orang yang sangat menyenangkan tapi ia begitu menyebalkan saat ada hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan.

Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Sedari tadi aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh laptop yang bertengger manis dihadapanku. Aku kembali menunduk, membiarkan rambut hitam panjangku hampir menutupi sebagian wajahku. Saat itulah aku merasakan seseorang duduk disampingku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan mendapati dirimu yang waktu itu masih belum ku kenal.

"Kamu pasti kohaku-san, penulis banyak novel best-seller".

Kamu berkata santai kepadaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Seolah kamu telah mengenalku sejak lama. Membuatku mengerjapkan mata, kaget.

"dari mana kamu tau nama penaku?"

"aku mengenal Ino Yamanaka, editormu"

"oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, padahal yang sebenarnya aku sungguh terkejut.

Ino memang menyebalkan. Tapi ia adalah seorang pro yang mampu membedakan pekerjaan dan pribadi. Jadi kenapa dia memberitahumu identitasku sebagai seorang penulis anonim?

Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab oleh ucapanmu selanjutnya.

"aku tau, kamu pasti terkejut, dan memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentangku. Aku Haruno Sakura, Ino memberitahu identitasmu karena menurutnya kamulah yang cocok untuk menuliskan kisahku"

.

.

.

Aku tertegun mendengar kisahmu yang kau ceritakan padaku. Aku berpikir, kenapa kau begitu santai menceritakan cerita ini padaku. Tubuhmu tak terlihat tegang sama sekali, benar-benar tenang.

"kenapa kamu menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa kamu mau kisahmu di publikasikan? Bukankah kisah ini merupakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kamu bagi dengan siapapun Sakura?"

Kamu menggeleng.

"aku ingin membagi kisahku. Dunia harus tau kisahku agar bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk semua orang, agar mereka bisa berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan".

Mataku kembali membesar.

"kamu yakin?"

Kamu kembali mengangguk, aku bisa melihat keyakinan itu dimata emerald teduh milikmu. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Aku tersenyum.

"kamu sudah mengambil keputusan besar Sakura. Aku berjanji akan menulis dan mempublikasikan kisahmu ini. Aku pastikan dunia akan mengetahui kisahmu ini". Kamu tersenyum

"terima kasih, emmm.."

"aku Alynda"

o0o

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Dengan semangat dan penuh tanggungjawab aku kembali menulis kata demi kata pada laptop kesayanganku. Tingkat konsentrasiku kali ini benar-benar tinggi. Aku terus saja mengetik didepan laptopku. Panggilan dari bunda bahkan tak mampu membuatku beranjak dari tempatku.

'aku harus menepati janjiku, kisah ini harus selesai'

hanya kalimat itulah yang terngiang dalam benakku.

"yah, kisah ini harus selesai. Harus!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu... singkat kan?

Yah,karena ini hanya prolog. Kisah sebenarnya ada di chappy selanjutnya minna...

Kira-kira bikin penasaran gak nih? Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak disini, jadilah reader yang baik yang mendukung para author dengan review-review yang membangun. jangan hanya jadi silent reader.

Yoo sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
